


The Goat Test

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kelly loves his doggo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Most places have their own versions of initiations, Station 51's is coined by one of their mascots.
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Kudos: 5





	The Goat Test

Kelly watched silently as Goat dropped his toy by Clarke’s foot and whined at him, which caused Clarke to look down at the pup. “Tug of war, eh?” Clarke asked as he lifted the rope toy, only for Goat to chomp down on an end. “Alright, but you asked for it….ah, what’s his name?”.

“Goat. And be gentle, Severide loves that dog to pieces.” Capp answered as Clarke played with Goat who growled playfully and tugged at the toy.

“So, is he the station dog like Pouch or….?”.

“Yes, but Severide owns him. We found him on a call, shivering in some alleyway and covered in soot, and Severide fell in love instantly.” Capp answered once again as he grinned at Clarke. “You should’ve seen it, both the lieutenants gave the chief puppy eyes to keep the pup around.”.

“And you’ve passed the Goat Test.” Severide added as he whistled, instantly catching Goat’s attention which caused the pup to release the toy and waddle over to him happily. “Only been here a day too, that’s a good sign.”.

“Initiation?” Clarke asked as he tossed the toy to Kelly who caught it.

“Goat’s a great judge of character.” Kelly answered as he picked the dog up and set the pup on his lap, giving his ears a fond itch. “Usually, he’s the first sign on rather somebody will last or not. You passed with flying colors.”.

“And if I didn’t?”.

“Uncharacteristic aggression or zilch interest.” Capp answered as he tapped the table. “Goat couldn’t be left alone with Hardly.”.

“Honestly, I couldn’t be left alone with Hardly.” Marty added as Goat flopped over for belly rubs from Kelly. “He damn well nearly killed me.”.

“So, welcome to Station Fifty-One!” Severide said with a big grin. “And he loves peanut butter treats.”.

Clarke chuckled a bit. “Do you know what breed he is?”.

“We’re thinking he’s a mutt, definitely part German Shepard though.”.


End file.
